


橙汁與咖啡

by cstone9876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: Gavin愛上了他的搭檔。這不是個問題。他的搭檔兼男朋友是個仿生人。這也不是太大的問題。Gavin是個該死的Omega。好吧，這是個問題，但還能解決。他的搭檔兼男朋友不是一個Alpha。這是個問題。他媽的天大的問題。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 23





	橙汁與咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> 一台復健用的小破車......

00.

Gavin愛上了他的搭檔。這不是個問題。

他的搭檔兼男朋友是個仿生人。這也不是太大的問題。

Gavin是個該死的Omega。好吧，這是個問題，但還能解決。

他的搭檔兼男朋友不是一個Alpha。這是個問題。他媽的 **天大的問題** 。

  
  


01.

底特律一個平凡無奇的早晨，警探Gavin Reed按掉床頭櫃上辛勤工作的鬧鐘，準備起床迎接又一個跟罪犯在泥濘裡打滾的上班日。然後在他起身下床的那一刻，他發現，自己的發情期來了。

操。

發情前期的症狀很輕微，頭暈、輕微發熱、肌肉無力、嗜睡，基本上跟感冒沒什麼兩樣。但偏偏Gavin就是對身體的變化敏感的不得了，他絕對不會搞錯。

Gavin走進浴室裡，在櫃子裡找到最後一支抑制劑注射器。他用嘴咬開蓋子，往自己手臂上來了一針。

「Nines，下班的時候去趟藥局。」梳洗過後Gavin走到餐廳，對正在泡咖啡的RK900說道。

RK900掃視了一眼Gavin的身體激素水平，微愣地說，「你發情了。」

「是啊，大偵探。」Gavin翻翻白眼。

這是RK900第一次遇到Gavin的發情期，他迅速上網瀏覽了所有作為Omega伴侶的須知，但卻發現大半的資料都不適用於他──釋放信息素、使用和緩的口氣、注意情緒起伏──那些都是Alpha的注意事項。

但還是有他可以做的：照顧對方身體狀況以及提供舒適放鬆的空間。

「你不打算請假嗎？」RK900向Gavin確認道，「你應該在家休息。」

「沒事，當成小感冒就行了。」Gavin擺擺手，抑制劑開始起效，身體的熱度被緩解，他感覺舒服多了，也不再昏昏欲睡，「咖啡拿來。」

「咖啡因不利於抑制劑吸收。」RK900把咖啡推到一邊，從冰箱拿出橙汁，倒了滿滿一杯給他的人類男朋友。

Gavin瞪著RK900，「我說，咖啡。」

「這一個禮拜我會嚴格控管你的咖啡因攝取。」RK900在他面前把咖啡倒進流理台的水槽裡，「你必須更注意自己的身體狀況，警探。」

「你造反了你！」Gavin拍案而起，只差沒把那杯橙汁潑到RK900潔白的制服身上。

「Gavin，冷靜。」RK900這時暗自有些難受，如果他是個Alpha，或許Gavin就會更願意聽從他的安排，也不會老是情緒激動。這對他的身體沒有好處。

「操你的。」Gavin穿起夾克，頭也不回的甩門走了，留下RK900跟一口沒碰的橙汁。

  
  


02.

Gavin以為RK900很快就會追上來，沒想到仿生人就這樣消失了。Gavin一個人在警局，面對著隔壁空蕩蕩的座位，一口氣堵在喉嚨裡，上不去也下不來。

真的是要造反了。Gavin咬牙切齒地想道。

咖啡因攝取不足加上發情期的影響，Gavin滿肚子氣不知道往哪裡撒，只得一個人在茶水間喝警局餿水一樣的咖啡，還被路過的Hank跟Connor餵了好幾把狗糧。

就在Gavin想著乾脆早退的時候，一通電話來了線報，說他追了一個月的某個槍擊要犯有了下落。Gavin看著RK900空蕩蕩的座位想了一下，最後撈起配槍，順了件防彈背心，一個人離開了警局。

  
  


Gavin在據說是犯人藏身處的拖車門口掏出配槍，謹慎地蹲低身體，貼在牆上聆聽裡面的動靜。沒聽到任何聲音，於是他直接端著槍踹開拖車大門。

「底特律警局！」他大聲表明身分，車尾的隔間竄出一個人影，Gavin大喊，「不准動！」

那人哪裡會聽話，他向著窗戶撲過去，Gavin開了一槍，沒打中，那人就從窗戶逃了出去。Gavin罵咧著髒話跟著追出去，結果一顆子彈勘勘擦過他的左肩。嫌犯持有槍械。

他的一天還能更糟嗎？

Gavin衝到警車後方尋找掩護，不時徒勞地大喊，「放下你的武器！」

犯人又開了幾槍，槍聲一停，Gavin立刻貼著警車回擊。他看見犯人往不遠處一個廢棄倉庫逃去，便起身追了上去。

就算大白天的，倉庫裡還是一片昏暗。Gavin用腳踢開擋在路上的空紙箱，一邊左右尋找犯人的身影。這時，對方突然出現在他的視野正中間，Gavin趕緊用槍瞄準，「不准動，雙手放在我看的到的地方！」

「放下你的武器。」驀地，一個低沉的聲音從身後傳來，某個冰冷堅硬的東西抵在他的腦門上。

Gavin喉頭一緊。該死的。

「一個月不見，你都有共犯了。」Gavin哼聲，沒有把槍移開，腦門上的槍管按得更緊了。

「我說，放下你的武器。」身後的人一字一句緩慢地說，而Gavin只得聽從。

他把手鬆開，左手舉起，慢慢彎腰，右手小心地把槍放到地上。就在起身的那一刻，Gavin猛地轉身，左手用力推開對方瞄準自己的槍管。槍枝在他耳邊擊發，差點沒把他的耳膜震破。Gavin沒去管，右手往脆弱的關節攻擊，膝蓋則朝著對方的腹部狠狠來了一記。

對方吃痛軟了下去，而Gavin趁著這個機會奪走了他手上的槍，反客為主，用黑洞洞的槍口指著地上那人。

Gavin沒有忘記他原先在抓捕的人，但一心實在難以二用，便不小心讓對方鑽了空子，從背後撲過來，胳膊絞緊他的喉嚨。缺氧讓Gavin眼前開始模糊，最後有什麼堅硬的東西砸在他的太陽穴上，Gavin徹底昏了過去。

  
  


Gavin醒過來的時候，四周都閃爍著紅色與藍色交織的光芒。這顏色他再熟悉不過。他甩了甩頭，想擺脫眼前的模糊還有劇烈的耳鳴。漸漸的，他能聽見聲音了，刺耳尖嘯的警笛聲也流淌進他的耳裡。

「請您不要亂動，警探。」直到這時他才注意到身邊有個醫護人員，「頭上的傷口我們馬上會送您到醫院縫合。」

「他有共犯。」Gavin迷迷糊糊地說。他其實不太確定現在的暈眩是因為腦震盪，還是抑制劑的藥效開始消退所導致。

「我們知道，Reed警探。」那個他太過熟悉的聲音由遠而近，消失了一整天的RK900就這麼像個沒事人一樣出現在他面前，「附近的居民聽到槍聲報警了，在打傷你之後，犯人很快就被逮捕歸案。」

一段平淡無奇的敘述，而Gavin覺得RK900在生氣。

這一定是哪裡搞錯了，因為今天從頭到尾，不管是發情期、消失的男朋友、從自己手下逃走的犯人，從哪一個層面上來說，最有資格生氣的都是Gavin。

不過行吧，他受傷了，所以是他理虧。操。

Gavin被按著傷口送上擔架，而RK900跟周圍的警員交代了一下，跟著跳上救護車。

  
  


03.

Gavin被診斷出輕微腦震盪及頭部撕裂傷，需要在家休養幾天。

他跟RK900回到家，然後想起了一件非常重要的事。

「忘記去藥局了。」

Gavin發誓，這絕對是他這幾年來過得最糟的一天。

「你現在的身體狀況不能使用注射型抑制劑。」RK900聲音還是沒什麼起伏，他動作堅定地讓Gavin在沙發上坐下，「頂多只能使用口服錠，但你已經進入發情期，口服藥劑不會起效。」

「那他媽的我該怎麼辦？」Gavin吼了一聲，然後發現自己開始不由自主地喘息，只好自暴自棄的窩進抱枕堆裡。該死的他的客廳怎麼感覺這麼大。「花錢去伊甸園解決生理需求嗎？」他討厭這樣，他討厭Omega的本能，他討厭雌伏在不認識的男人身下就為了度過發情期，他討厭──

他想要他的Nines，只想要他。

可他說不出口，Nines不是Alpha，所以這個念頭對於他倆來說都是個折磨。

「你會發情。」RK900說道，「我會幫你度過。」

「用你的兇器嗎？」Gavin閉著眼睛，有氣無力地說道，「發情期可不是尺寸就能解決的事，塑料。」

一陣沉默。

Gavin的不安被身體狀況放大，變成了盤踞在心底的恐懼。他想著自己是不是說得過分了，但他搞不清楚RK900到底在生氣什麼。他的頭腦一片混亂，而且疼痛越來越劇烈。該死的如果有一點Alpha信息素他就可以冷靜一點，他就可以──

Gavin聞到了一種冷冽的，像是雪跟松樹的味道。

信息素的味道。

他睜開眼睛，看到RK900一臉認真地注視著他。

「我要向你道歉，Gavin。」他說。

「啥？」眼下的狀況太過詭異，Gavin突然傻住了，「呃，為了什麼？」

「為了今天發生的一切。」RK900抓住他的手，那種味道更加猛烈了，「因為沒有在發情期好好照顧你，因為讓你受傷。」

Gavin很想叫他說話就好好說話，沒事拉他的手幹嘛，但是肌膚接觸跟信息素的味道讓他覺得很舒服，於是他決定放任一次。

「所以，你今天到底跑到哪裡去了？」Gavin撐著發軟的身子，在RK900身上沒羞沒臊地聞來聞去，「這個味道又是怎麼回事？」

「我早上在搜尋資料的時候，發現模控生命內部有一份研發中的資料，目的是讓仿生人擁有信息素，已經取得了初步的成功。我聯絡了卡姆斯基先生，請他幫我這個忙。」

Gavin挑眉，「那，你現在是個Alpha仿生人？」

RK900聳聳肩，「現代科技的奇蹟。」

「所以我們要繼續讚嘆卡姆斯基，還是來好好幹一炮？」

  
  


04.

RK900的舌頭靈活撬開Gavin的牙關，挑起他的舌，溫柔地侵入，再徹底掠奪。與此同時，他的右手撩起Gavin的衣服下擺，極度克制地在他的腰上輕輕愛撫。Gavin本來就因為發情期而氣息不穩，此時更是連呼吸都亂了套，只能隨著RK900的動作呻吟喘息。

RK900知道Gavin的敏感點，但是他不確定發情期會給對方的身體帶來怎樣的改變。他試探性地用舌尖掃過對方上顎，結果Gavin全身顫抖地像要散架一樣，呻吟更是拔高了好幾個音階。

「Nines、Nine…… 」

Gavin咬住RK900的嘴唇，於是Alpha釋放出更多的信息素來安撫這隻狂亂的野獸。但是Gavin不領情，他滿腦子只想著為什麼這傢伙還不開始 **幹他** 。頭上的疼痛幫Gavin帶回了一點理智，他鬆開RK900的嘴唇，半拉半扯把對方的上衣脫掉，接著像個Alpha一樣，蹭上去咬住了RK900的脖子。

RK900瞇起漂亮的淡藍色眼睛，一手扶住Gavin的後頸，確保他不會再度弄傷自己，另一手則探到他的胸前，輕輕撫摸他的乳首。

Gavin腰一軟，鬆開了牙關，唇齒貼在RK900耳邊粗喘。

「用力。」他用一種不容抗拒的命令句式說道。

RK900本以為發情期的敏感會讓Gavin拒絕像平常那樣粗暴的碰觸，現在看來他想錯了。於是仿生人不再克制，照著平常Gavin喜歡的樣子去對待他。人類警探總是喜歡帶著疼痛的快感，他說那讓他感覺活著。RK900脱去Gavin的上衣，親吻著，從喉結一路吸吮直到他最終咬住胸前的挺立。他的舌面舔過男性小巧的乳尖，也沒有冷落另一邊，用手粗魯地夾揉玩弄。

「操、操！」Gavin費勁全力才能吐出這幾個音節，他緊緊揪著RK900整齊的頭髮，把他的仿生人弄得和自己一樣狼狽。Gavin覺得自己已經溼透了，而RK900的大腿還迫使他把腿張得更開。Gavin再也受不了下半身的渴望，他不斷地挺腰，隔著牛仔褲用下身磨蹭RK900的大腿，藉此傳達他的焦躁。

RK900還含著他的乳首，只好發出哼哼的鼻音來安慰他，同時加重嘴裡和手上的力道。敏感的身體承受不住這樣劇烈的刺激，Gavin發出幾個像是在喊Nines的音節，但是聲音破碎得幾乎無法辨識。

體內湧出一波自體潤滑的溼滑液體，身為發情中的Omega卻沒有靠後穴得到高潮，Gavin難受得不行。他伸手去拉RK900的皮帶，手卻抖得無法控制。

RK900鬆開他被玩弄到紅腫的乳首，發出噓聲安慰他焦急的Omega。

Gavin放棄動作，只好又扯著RK900的頭髮索要親吻。

幸虧多線程進行永遠是仿生人的強項。RK900一邊把Gavin吻得忘乎所以，一邊幫他們兩個解開皮帶和褲頭的鈕釦拉鍊。感覺到下半身脫離束縛，Gavin立刻又挺腰蹭了上去。他的股間沾著晶亮的體液，把他自己的下身跟RK900的大腿都弄得一團糟。

「上我。」Gavin貼著RK900的唇嘶聲說道。

「好的，Reed警探。」RK900抬起他的雙腿，Gavin像隻不知饜足的貓，立刻把腳纏在仿生人的腰上。

Gavin在RK900身下徹底打開，他的眼裡霧氣氤氳，頭上的繃帶跟臉上的傷口都為他增添了一股野性的美感。RK900的燈圈黃了一瞬，他過載了。

「你敢在這時候當機，我就把你的老二砍下來塞你嘴裡。」Gavin惡狠狠地說道。

RK900沒說話，只是讓自己的信息素帶上了一點壓制性的凜冽。

Gavin猛吸了一口氣，體內的Omega激素在討好和求饒之間擺盪，但他倔強地不願意露出分毫。Gavin覺得自己全身都在疼。他的頭疼、傷口疼、體內深處的腔口也疼。那裡在等待著被觸碰、被敲開、被填滿Alpha的體液。

就在這個時候，RK900進來了。他那超越平均尺寸的陰莖把Gavin撐開、填滿。平常他們一次就得用掉大半瓶潤滑液，還得用手指做很久的擴張。但是現在Gavin的後穴軟得像水，一挺腰就能滑進那個火熱潮濕的通道。

Gavin開始哭叫，儘管他已經習慣了RK900的尺寸，卻沒有習慣發情期洶湧的快感。他覺得自己不能呼吸，RK900眼睛裡的藍淹沒了他。

他攀著RK900的背，在Alpha的引導下一次又一次深呼吸，同時感覺體內的巨物已經頂在了生殖腔口外面。

腔口緊閉著，從資料上，RK900知道有兩種方法可以進入那個地方。一個比較溫和，另一個比較粗魯。考慮到Gavin的喜好，他本想直接粗魯地撞開。但是Gavin現在的身體狀況讓RK900不敢輕舉妄動。最後，他決定綜合一下兩種方法。

RK900俯身，用鼻尖摩挲Gavin脖子上的腺體。Gavin全身猛然繃緊又放鬆，腔口也張開了一個小縫。

然後RK900沒有猶豫，直接藉著那道小縫，強行進入了Gavin體內最深處。

Gavin射精了，高潮堆疊著下一次的高潮，疼痛在他全身上下流竄。Gavin覺得自己要被操壞了，他無法控制自己停下來，嘴裡無意識地叫喚Nines的名字。

「Gavin。」RK900親吻著回應他，下身緩緩退出又重重插入，每一次都精準無比，確實操到最深處的軟肉，「Gavin。」

他的節奏越來越快，就在Gavin快要暈過去之前，RK900咬住了他的腺體，已經在昏迷邊緣的Gavin又被硬生生拉回現實，承接下一波從體內迸發的高潮。

Gavin的後穴湧出大量體液，同時RK900也把含有濃厚Alpha激素的人工合成精液射進他的體內。

逐漸形成的結確保那些白濁的混合物在短時間內哪裡也去不了，同樣哪裡也去不了的Gavin全身發軟，一根手指頭都無法動彈。

Alpha仿生人大概是卡姆斯基研發來毀滅Omega的武器吧。Gavin想。

  
  


05.

早晨起床的時候，Gavin看到床邊有兩杯飲品──

一杯橙色的，一杯黑色的。

Gavin毫不猶豫拿起黑色的那杯，一口氣喝了大半。但就在他打算喝完剩下的一半時，他猶豫了。

  
  


當RK900走回房間，他看到床邊兩杯飲料各被人喝了一半，而他的Omega正裹在棉被裡頭睡得正香。

「好夢，我的警探。」

  
  
  


-FIN-

  
  



End file.
